


For The Future

by HanaritsuKrizza



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Makeouts and Kissing, Ohmiya - Freeform, Romance, Some Canon Facts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23547133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaritsuKrizza/pseuds/HanaritsuKrizza
Summary: Ohno is so fascinated with Nino's five-packed abs.
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi
Kudos: 14





	For The Future

-

Ohno is fascinated. There's an amused smile on his lips that he can't seem to expel as he stares at the image of Nino's abs displayed on his smartphone. It has been taken merely seconds ago and Nino is still standing motionless in front of him, presumably waiting for Ohno to finish checking the photo out. He doesn't take account of him, though, and simply lets his smile stretch into a grin because of the remarkable five-packed abs that only Nino is able to shape up.

He isn't making fun of it in any way, he is just thoroughly charmed and entertained with the fact that Nino, with his half-baked self-discipline, has managed to fuse his beer belly with his abdominal muscle and make it quite the sight. He has seen and peered at Sho- _chan's_ perfectly sculpted abs, has been given the opportunity to ogle at Matsujun's chiseled body, and has touched and confirmed the surprising magnificence of Aiba- _chan's_ toned stomach, but they are all different yet still similar in a way. Nino's abs, however, are nothing like he has seen before. Who else possesses five-packs, anyway?

"Are we going to get on with it or are you just going to stare at your phone all night?" Nino asks, his tone is glazed with a mix of impatience and frustration. He places his hands on his hips and Ohno sees the way he raises a brow when he looks up to meet his gaze.

He only spares a moment to look at his eyes, though, because the stomach that he is so fascinated with is just right in front of him, inviting and asking for his attention. He decides to disregard his phone and tosses it somewhere in the coffee table. "We can do either," he says and starts running his fingers through Nino's topless body even when his gaze is somewhere else.

Nino traces the movement of Ohno's hand with his eyes, then he is placing both of his own hand at the back rest of the sofa as a means to trap him while he lowers himself to give Ohno's cheek a tender kiss. "What's in it for me with the second option?" he asks, planting another kiss near the side of his mouth and another one on the corner of his lips until his own lips have landed directly on Ohno's lips.

"Well, you can—" Ohno has managed to say before he is cut off by the pair of lips moving devotedly against his own. He immediately forgets what he is about to reply when Nino suddenly tilts his chin for a better access and begins to pry his mouth open with his tongue. Ohno obliges without a second thought.

Their lips move in an unfounded urgency for a few seconds, probably brought by the excitement and elation of being in contact, before they simultaneously slacken and proceed for a much slower and lazy kiss. Ohno's nape collides with the back rest of the sofa and he is surprised to find both of his arms curled around Nino's neck. It must be a difficult position for Nino because he is still standing and merely bending his waist so Ohno can cling to him. But when he breaks the kiss to breathe some air and give the younger the chance to straighten and stretch, Nino stays in place and peppers him with light kisses instead.

He closes his eyes and indulges him, but after a full minute, he retracts his arms and gently pushes Nino away so he can stand. It won't be good for Nino's back if he continues straining it like this.

The younger watches without a word as Ohno forces him to sit on the sofa as an alternative and positions himself on his lap. While Nino's shirt is gone since earlier, Ohno is still fully dressed with his casual shirt and shorts. He opts not to flaunt his naked body even at home, _especially_ at home, not because he is insecure but because he doesn't want to attract unnecessary worries for the younger. After all, where Nino is starting to gain a bit of muscle because of his recent training activities, Ohno seems to shrink more and more. It won't be an exaggeration if the members start to call him names such as "Plasma TV" like they have done before.

He makes himself comfortable in Nino's lap, holding onto Nino's shoulder and wiggling his butt just a bit so he is properly perched on top of the younger's thighs to prevent him from outbalancing himself. Nino's hands have dropped on his waist like an autopilot and without further ado, Nino's mouth proceeds to attack his neck. He feels the lips nibbling on his skin and it sends a delicious tingle down his spine. Nino is always dominating him, but lately, his actions have become so eager and so notable as if he has twice the strength and stamina that he has had before. Although that may not be out of the mark considering how he finds muscle training enjoyable nowadays.

There are fingers threading at the hair above his nape, and a hand finds its way at the small of his back to support him, and Ohno suddenly feels so secured. Nino has changed a lot and although Ohno can't pinpoint where the changes have occurred, he can tell that it is something not overly magnanimous yet still significant. Just a while ago, he has noticed that Nino's abs have become pronounced, disregarding the fact that it is still five-packed, mostly as a result of his training, and he can also sense how his willpower have boosted and his mindset have altered.

Nino is getting stronger, manlier and more gallant. He is changing and Ohno knows it is for the better, but he is quite unsure how he should embrace the thought of having changes in their lives. What if this isn't the only thing that has changed in Nino? What if he starts to look for something else that fits better with his current lifestyle? What if he tires out of Ohno as well and abandons him?

"Leader, what are you thinking?" Nino questions and only then does Ohno realize that he has stopped his ministrations in Ohno's neck to stare at his face instead. The tone of his voice is also close to reprimanding, so it is possible that he perceives the depressing thoughts that have been clouding Ohno's mind right now.

Rather than answering him, however, Ohno chooses to offer him his own passionate kiss in the hopes that his thoughts will go away. He nips on Nino's lower lip, passing his tongue over it until he feels the younger respond to the kiss. He appears a bit reluctant at first, as if debating whether to let Ohno distract him or continue to pry something out of his thoughts, but then he eventually gives in as he counters Ohno's kisses with his own hot ones.

When Ohno deems it safe to stop, he stops. Nino groans a complaint that only lasts for a second as he bites at the underside of Ohno's jaw, eliciting a startled whimper from him. He licks at the mark afterwards, like he is apologizing for the sudden pain it causes him and Ohno has to bite back a moan because Nino is so intimate and caring and he makes Ohno feel so _so_ good with that simple action.

"Leader," Nino calls out and Ohno is truthfully perfectly content in receiving butterfly kisses on his neck and collarbone that he unintentionally lets out a whine when it is stopped. Nino chuckles at him and pecks on his lips before continuing, "whatever it is that you're thinking, don't be so depressed about it. You are never alone, I'm always here for you."

Ohno pulls back a little so he can give him a proper look. Their gazes meet and linger and Ohno senses a shift on his being that isn't entirely unpleasant. Now that he is looking at Nino's dark eyes, he feels as though they have gotten so powerful too. Never has he felt so weak with them until now. They seem so confident, so enchanting and so very convincing. He blinks at him, processing and absorbing what he has heard, and then proceeds to let out an unceremonious laugh because there's a bubble of hope and something very sweet in his chest that he can't easily ignore. Nino is looking at him, watching every bit of his move, fondly, with his hands on Ohno's hips and Ohno feels so comforted, protected and secured a lot more than he has earlier.

Even after his laughter has died down, Nino's eyes are still focused on him, although there is already a hint of ridicule on them (but that is simply Nino being Nino), as well as something akin to impatience that Ohno once again disregards. They will get on with it, that is for sure, but first he needs to voice out his praises for the younger.

His hand comes to rest at Nino's hair, lightly combing and petting it with his fingers, along with his gaze that lands on where his fingers are. The heavy weight of Nino's eyes that are trained on him alone gives him warmth all over and he relishes on how delightful it is. "You've gotten so amazing, so solid, so strong," he speaks as he puts so much emphasis on every word. "I thought I was afraid that you'll leave me behind, but then I figured you just have to take me with you because clearly, you can pick me up so effortlessly." He drops his hand, interlacing it with his other hand at the back of Nino's head and finally looks at his face again, only to be met with creasing brows and frowning lips.

"What are you saying? Isn't it obvious that I changed for you?" Nino asks in a manner that isn't questioning at all and he only answers it with a tilt of his head and a hum to let him carry on. "I was always so weak and mediocre next to you." Ohno interrupts him with a _'that's not true'_ but Nino continues anyway, "You're tiny, barely exercises and only do muscle training on seldom yet your agility and strength are both incredible and top-notch, how do you even do that? Anyway, I decided I want to be at least on par with you, become your equal, if I am to stay with you for the rest of my life—which is exactly what I'll do."

He is feeling the bubble of something very sweet on his chest once again and this time, it is coming across pretty intensely, like it will burst any minute, and it is gauging a laugh out of him just as well as the previous one has done. He can't just help but laugh when he is extremely happy, and if this isn't being happy then he doesn't know what it is.

Before he can be reduced to a laughing mess, however, Nino speaks again, "And besides, leader, aren't you changing too?"

"I am?" He is grinning widely and his attention diverts to the hand that is swiftly roaming inside his shirt and sending him shivers all over the places it touches. When did Nino even slip it in?

"Yeah. You enjoy cleaning the house, you like going to supermarket and looking for ingredients and recently, you find cooking so relaxing." Nino chuckles and Ohno does the same, but only because Nino's chuckles are very contagious, he is still distracted by the hand that is expertly wandering on his body to fully grasp the younger's point.

"I'm starting to think you're training to become a housewife—mine, of course," Nino says again, and this time, his voice has dropped so low that it has sounded so sensual and strangely possessive, which Ohno decides he exceptionally likes.

He lets out another chuckle, amused by the thought of him becoming Nino's housewife, and lets his mind play with the idea for a while. He doesn't know what is the percentage of Nino's seriousness when he has said it, but honestly, he finds it so damn endearing and so appealing. But what he finds even more fulfilling is that Nino is paying so much attention to the little things that he, himself, is getting accustomed to for the past months.

Nino may be right then, he is also changing. Perhaps it isn't to become a housewife but maybe the little changes in him are also for the future—theirs, of course. He hums a sort of response to him, purposely being vague in agreeing to what he is saying.

"Now then," Nino speaks, puts his hand firmly on Ohno's behind as he lifts him so suddenly, surprising him and prompting him to hold onto his neck so he won't fall. Nino stands, arms full of Ohno, and proceeds to walk to their bedroom with almost no hassle at all (probably, it is also because Ohno has gotten lighter again). "Let me show you how stronger I've become and how much stamina I have."

Ohno laughs merrily, his heart bursting with so much happy sweet virus.

-

**_-krizza-_ **


End file.
